Set Forth! Adventure in Sinnoh!
by RuebE
Summary: Satoshi Yujo has decided to conquer the Sinnoh Region. After discovering his talent for Hado, and spending a year training, he is ready. Now his training is complete, and has decided to set his sights on new horizons. But the Creator Pokemon has his own agenda. Satoshi is joined by a new companion, Hikari Terase, watch as they both conquer the toughest Region known to all. Sinnoh.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak, Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri do. This fics story does belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – One step backwards, two steps forwards.**

 ****  
It is spoke of only in legends, the being that existed before the Universe itself, spawned of a single egg floating around the emptiness of the void. Once it hatched, it brought creation to the void, with it; the Universe. It created life, creatures in its own likeliness and creatures to watch over the balance of the new Universe it had created. In time people would come to identify this being and its creations as **Pokemon** – Pocket Monsters – and they would walk hand in hand and side by side with Humans. Wars were waged with Pokemon as the Vanguards. After a long period of time and suffering, those wars ended, Pokemon and man were in an era of peace once again, for the most part. Now corporate businesses and terrorist groups, like the **Plasma Gang** and the **Galaxy Gang** were the main source of opposition and fear. They sought to collect and harness the powers of Pokemon for their own twisted gains.

In recent years, a Human with great potential in the mystical art of _'_ _ **Hadō**_ _'_ had awoken his ability to use said mystical energy; as such he had spent a human year trying to gain mastery over it, to which he did. This child was to become a key piece, for what was still uncertain, but the creator had its vengeance to enact upon a certain man. Thousands of years ago, he had split portions of his body, his life force to repay the debt to a human, Damos. The parts of his body, Water, Thunder, Fire, and Earth all bonded together and were boosted by the power of Dragons. When these were brought together, they created the Jewel of Life. Vast grass lands were created, crops suitable for harvest were able to be farmed and grown. Clean water was a luxury before, but with the jewel, it had become a simple task to maintain. It had taken Damos many years to get his formerly barren home to the state it was in, and once he felt ready, Damos and the creator had agreed that upon on the next Solar Eclipse, he would return the Jewel of Life. Unbeknown to the creator, the mind of Damos had been tainted by his adviser, as such when the creator came to retrieve the jewel, he was ambushed and betrayed by his supposed friend, forced to retreat to his home dimension to regain his strength.

The Creation Pokemon could feel his strength had almost fully returned, soon his vengeance would be exacted, and then he would focus upon the destiny of the Hadō user. What the creator did not know was that his fate with the Hadō user would be more closely entwined that he would have ever expected. 

* * *

The sun broke over the horizon, a yellow caress dancing over the landscape. Trees bustled with life as Starly took to the blew canvas above. Water-type Pokemon began to bound the surface of the oceans and lakes. Magikarps, lazing around in the waves whilst others like Mantine glided through the deep liquid. Today was a new day in the Sinnoh Region. Today was also the special occasion of one, Hikari Terase, age 16, who was going to begin her long delayed Pokemon Adventure. She had mulled the decision over for years, and this was the year she would finally start her journey. After being told by a certain influential individual in the Pokemon fashion world, Hikari held a job down there for many years, until last month. She had finally decided to explore the rest of the Sinnoh Region; on a Pokemon Journey. As such, she moved out from Hearthome City and went back to live with her mother, Johanna, in Twinleaf town, so she could start her journey like every other Pokemon Trainer from her hometown.

Hikari rose from her comfortable bed, the duvet sliding down from her vertical seating, exposing her nightie. A satin black one that she found fantastic to sleep in. Hikari walked towards her bathroom, to begin cleaning herself up for today. After washing herself, the teen stared into her reflection with determined eyes.  
 _'Today, I'm gonna start my journey and leave my mark on the world!'_ With those thoughts Hikari left her bathroom and got herself dressed for her journey. Since it was during mid-winter, Hikari had decided to take two sets of clothes. One for normal sunny weather during warmer seasons and winter garments. Her winter outfit consisted of a red fur jacket that finished at her thighs. Under this was a white jumper that was a size larger than Hikari. She only bought it a size larger so that it was more comfortable for her when indoors. Underneath the jumper was a graphic-less red short sleeved t-shirt. Moving on, she also had a pair of black denim jeans that accentuated her lengthy and slender legs as well as her shapely behind. For accessories, she had a pair of red fur boots, a pink scarf and a white hat that had a pink pokeball in it's centre.

Her next outfit was for the warmer seasons. It was simple, having only a white short sleeved T-shirt, which held the graphic of a Celebi done with small reflective crystals. For her lower body was a short skirt, pink in colour, that ended midway down her thighs. To finish off the outfit was a simple pair of pink sneakers. Finally, Hikari had made her way downstairs. Her white backpack in one hand as she walked towards her breakfast table. Her mother, Johanna, was now coming over with breakfast.

"Good morning Sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Johanna asked in a soothing voice, befitting her age and experiences in life. Hikari took her seat at the breakfast table, casting a curious eye towards the current news program. It detailed the rampaging of a Red Gyarados in Lake Valor, which was currently being handled by an able squad of Officer Jennies and Pokemon Rangers. Dawn turned her gaze towards her mother as a smile erupted onto her face.

"Yeah mum, I slept real good, the best I have in a long time actually!" Hikari began to giggle whilst her mother smiled. Johanna missed having her daughter here for the longest time, and now Hikari was already going away again.  
"That's great to hear honey! After all you're beginning your journey as a Pokemon trainer today." Johanna joined her daughter as they began to eat their last meal together. 

* * *

Hikari stood on her porch, fully dressed for the harsh winters of Sinnoh. She turned around to her mother who was in the doorframe. She quickly hugged her mother and pecked her on the cheek. Her mother smiled contently and returned the embrace. They parted after five seconds, which prompted Hikari to speak up.

"Well, I won't be seeing you for a couple of months mum, if anything really bad happens, I'll give you a call and let you know what's going on." Hikari walked down the stairs of her house, waving to her mother as she walked away, towards Sandgem town.  
"Goodbye sweetie! Have a safe trip!" Johanna waved to her daughter, tearing up as she could only feel pride. Her hands joined together over her bosom as tears began to flow.  
 _'This must have been what it was like for Mother when I left.'_ Johanna thought with a melancholic smile, as her Glameow rubbed comfortingly against her leg. 

* * *

A Sonic Boom. A loud sound similar in nature to an explosion. It is caused by shock waves created by any object that travels through the air faster than the speed of sound, which is 767.269MpH. This is what could be heard throughout the sky above the oceans connecting **Hoenn** and **Sinnoh** to each other as a Crimson Red Pokemon rocketed through the air. This Pokemon, was **Latias, The Eon Pokemon**. Cutting through the air, with a contempt smile on her face, she soared ever closer towards the toughest Region in all the Pokemon world, Sinnoh. Latias was not particularly fond of leaving its home in Altomare, but, she finally tracked down the boy that whisked her heart away, **Satoshi Yūjo**.

Most would consider it strange for a Pokemon to have its feelings of love and adoration occupied by a human, but Satoshi was no ordinary human, Latias could tell that. But she didn't fall for him based off his speciality and uniqueness alone. Latias could preach for days about his pros; he was kind, loving and gentle-natured, Latias couldn't help but be bewitched by his charm. All those years ago, when he helped protect **Kanon** and **Vongole** , and when her dear brother, **Latios** sacrificed himself to save the town of Altomare, Latias had been at odds with herself wanting to go after Satoshi, but the grief of losing her brother proved too much at the time. 7 years went by, and after her friend, Kanon convinced her; finally, she set off to find Satoshi.

It was after a month of flying over the world, did she finally find him. On an isolated island, training himself with another Pokemon. Latias had landed in front of Satoshi, to his own astonishment as he pondered if this was the same Latias from all those years ago. Soon enough, the young teen spoke to the Eon Pokemon, and was overcome with joy that he broke out in tears to see someone he considered such an old friend. That brings us to the present.

On her back, was Satoshi himself, relaxing with his hands behind his head as they soared together through the sky. Satoshi eyes were closed as he was enjoying his time in the clear blue above. Latias felt, _something_ , nearby and began to slow down, Satoshi too felt this presence, and it was very familiar to him.  
"Latias, there's no need to be alarmed. It's just an old friend coming to visit." Satoshi soothed his companion, with a calm voice, joy evident as an undertone. Latias was confused but decided to take her friends advice. She relaxed her posture and awaited the arrival of this presence. A mighty roar. That could be heard in the heavens as a creature drew closer towards the Pokemon and human. Soon enough, the clouds above Latias and Satoshi parted revealing a green snake like body, several yellow decals across its frame as it slithered across the sky.

The creature circled the two before it came to a stop beside them both, Latias herself was shocked to see a fellow Legendary Pokemon. She then recalled Satoshi's statement earlier. She could only ponder how Ash could have befriended the great Sky Dragon, **Rayquaza**. Ash's face lit up in happiness, memories rushed to the front of his mind of his meeting with Rayquaza and the misunderstanding with Deoxys. Ash raised his middle and index finger on his left hand to his forehead, in a form of salute.  
"Yo." Satoshi greeted with a lop-sided grin. Despite the situation, Latias and Rayquaza both could only chuckle at how nonchalant Satoshi was. The atmosphere around the three instantly became lighter, and Satoshi could only smile at how happy the two Pokemon were.

 _"I see you haven't changed Satoshi, despite being in the presence of two of our kind, you are still relaxed and happy. Many would not have the ability to maintain such composure."_ Rayquaza spoke, his voice deep and refined, a sense of power and authority seeped its way into his words, yet there was also a gentleness and sense of familiarity as he spoke to Satoshi. Latias could only hold a shocked expression, Rayquaza had never spoke to a human like this, like a friend.  
"It's great to you see you again Rayquaza." Satoshi laughed holding his left hand out in a fist.  
"And besides, the feeling of being shocked wears off after you meet your sixth legendary Pokemon." The raven-haired teen grinned as his eyes held the emotions of happiness and nostalgia. Rayquaza raised one of it's small hands towards Satoshi's - although it was larger than the humans-. Their fists met and the two shared the same grin.

Rayquaza cast an eye towards Latias, seeing it's shocked expression it could only laugh as his eyes shone with mirth and amusement. Latias looked away, in embarrassment after having been caught with such an expression.  
 _"Is it such a foreign sight that I am familiar with a human, Latias? You yourself seem to be smitten with Satoshi."_ Latias couldn't help the burning in her cheeks as Rayquaza spoke, reading her heart so easily, so she replied the only way she could.  
 _"S-shut up, Rayquaza you doofus."_ Her voice was like that of a teenage girl, although it was of a lower pitch. She was soon broken out from her previous state by a sensation on her head and a pair of arms wrapping around her neck. Satoshi had kissed her head, and hugged her.  
"It's okay, Latias, we talked about this before, remember? You're apart of the family now, and we all love you, especially me. You're very adorable." Satoshi smiled happily, whilst Latias blushed furiously, but didn't say anything. After a brief nod from the Eon Legendary, he returned his attention to Rayquaza.  
"So what are you here for Rayquaza? Surely it wasn't just to tease Latias and say hello?" Rayquaza looked at Satoshi before smiling, somewhat.  
 _"Actually, I came because I wish to join you on your adventure. The last time we met, you showed me and Deoxys that you care truly for both Pokemon and humankind alike. Your pure heart has touched me, and I wish to join you on your adventure. What say you, Satoshi?"_ Satoshi looked at Rayquaza with wide eyes. Another legendary Pokemon had sought him out and wished to join him. The teen debated it to himself for a good minute before he concluded his thoughts.

Satoshi shook his head and Rayquaza seemed to sink its head, seemingly disappointed.  
"No Rayquaza, it makes me happy, insanely happy that you would ask to join me, but, I can't help but feel that I would depend on your power too much if you were to join me. It's not because anything is wrong with you, it's just me. I don't trust myself, what if I were to misuse you in some twisted way. I could never forgive myself for that." Satoshi let out a sigh as he took of his snapback and let his lengthy hair spill out as the wind picked up. Rayquaza didn't want to give up on joining Satoshi, and tried to deconstruct his reasoning.

 _"That makes no sense, Satoshi, you have Latias with you, she herself is like me, a Legendary Pokemon. Are you trying to say that her power is lesser than mine?"_ Rayquaza felt satisfied with his counter, but still didn't feel like it had won, as Satoshi still had that gentle smile on his face.  
"I see what you're trying to say, Rayquaza. It's true, Latias is a Legendary Pokemon." One of his hands began to scratch Latias behind one of her ears, earning a happy coo from the Pokemon.  
"For now, all I can handle is one Legendary Pokemon. Until I can grow more as a Pokemon Trainer, I won't accept any other Legends if I meet them. I also don't want to be known as the Pokemon Trainer known for his Legendary Pokemon, like one trainer I've heard about. No, I want to be known for my bond with my Pokemon, and our unparalleled coordination and synchronisation." The raven-haired teen looked into Rayquaza's eyes, his amber orbs burning with determination.

The Legendary Pokemon only had to take one look into those eyes to know, Satoshi wouldn't budge. Letting out a grand sigh, Rayquaza began to prepare itself to fly away. Before it flew away, it had one last thing to say to his friend.  
 _"Satoshi, when you feel you are ready, promise me this, that you will call upon me first, should you meet any of my brethren."_ The grand Pokemon locked eyes with Satoshi as he began to speak.  
"It's the promise of a life time, my friend." Satoshi said with a happy smile coming over his face, the great Legendary Pokemon was about to fly away, until it noticed Satoshi gesturing Rayquaza to come close.  
"If I want to call you, I'm going to have set up a link between us." Now Rayquaza was in shock, it knew of the link that Satoshi was speaking. It was a link done through The Wave. It had not thought there was a Wave User in the current era. Rayquaza came closer once again, letting Satoshi's hand touch his head.  
 **"Hadō wa Ware ni Ari"** Satoshi muttered to himself, his soul searched out for Rayquaza's and soon found it, linking both of their souls together with a blue energy. Soon enough, the experience was over, which prompted Satoshi to wave at Rayquaza.  
"I'll see you around some other time, bud." Rayquaza nodded briefly before it took off, into the far away sky. Latias could only smile at her friend, Satoshi had told her of all his encounters with the other Legendary Pokemon. She was happy because she could be alone with Satoshi for a while longer and still the be the apple of his eye.  
"Let's get going back to Sinnoh sweetheart, it should be close now." Satoshi spoke to Latias as he lay back down into a relaxed position. "Remember to land in the place with the big laboratory in it." With that Satoshi shut his eyes and tried to have a quick nap as Latias jetted through the sky.

One hour after the conversation with Rayquaza was when Ash and Latias finally entered Sinnoh air space. Latias had awoken Ash from his slumber before they arrived at Sandgem town. Latias had slowed her speed down so she didn't disturb any habitats of any sensitive Pokemon. With their slower speed Satoshi took in all he could see of the Sinnoh region, even if it was in the winter season, it was still a beautiful place.  
 _"Satoshi, is that the place you were talking about."_ Latias questioned urgently as they approached a town caked in snow. The teen looked over the town and after a good thirty seconds spotted the laboratory of Professor Rowan. Satoshi pointed a finger towards the lab.  
"Just take us down over there Latias." Satoshi spoke softly, to which Latias eagerly responded by coming in for a fast landing. During their quick descent, Latias did not see the bluenette who was thrown on the ground with her posterior now sticking straight up, but Satoshi did see.

Said teen was enjoying the view of the girl's posterior. If anyone could see his face, they wouldn't be able to make out what the expression roughly meant, unless they followed his line of sight. His expression was this.

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 **Don't really know what to say here, Review please?**  
 **Some other things I guess, Hadō means The Wave and is the term used by the Japanese for what the west call Aura.**

 **I'll be using the Japanese names for the most part, because, Satoshi sounds cooler than Ash and means much more than Ash. Same goes Dawn, her original name is Hikari. Some people will know that, but not all. The Second names will be made up by me for the most part.**

 **If anyone from my Naruto fic sees this, I am still writing it, and 13 other Fics. That being said, I hope those who read this enjoy it. It's not really going to be a main focus of mine, but something I'm doing just to work out any kinks in my writing process. Also, could someone tell me about being able to post Lemons and stuff on here, it's all very wibbly wobbly.**

 **Adios.**


End file.
